


Wings and Halos

by MultiFandomWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castielle is Castiel, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Gabriel, Female Lucifer, Gabrielle is Gabriel, halos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch
Summary: Everyone knows what angels are. It doesn’t matter what religion (or non-religion) you are, you know what an angel is. They’re all fluffy white wings and golden halos and harps and pure goodness. Or not.





	Wings and Halos

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this, I have no beta, I don't know what this is.

Everyone knows what angels are. It doesn’t matter what religion (or non-religion) you are, you know what an angel is. They’re all fluffy white wings and golden halos and harps and pure goodness. Or not.

See, the truth is, angel wings are much like fingerprints; no two angels have the same wings. And most don’t have halos. Practically none have harps, although there are a few, I mean, the rumor had to come from somewhere. Back to halos, only Archangels and higher-level Seraphim have them.

Like the Archangel Michael (General of the Holy Army and Angel of War), for example.

He has the largest wings, which are a metallic bronze color that shimmers like blood on fire in the right light, and his halo, which doesn’t just float above his head, but rather rests on top of it, like a crown, is a thin, twisting sculpture that is reminiscent of a sword, despite being circular.

The Archangel Lucifer (Morning Star and Angel of Life), is a different story.

She has large, white, shimmering wings that seem to emit a strong, yet completely invisible light. Hers are only slightly smaller than Michael’s, and, in the morning, when she brings the night-ending glow, her wings appear to imitate the sky as the sun rises. Her halo is a thin, slivery-white ring with pure white flowers with silver leaves that rests perfectly on her dark blonde waves.

The Archangel Raphael (Healer of God and Angel of Recovery).

He has long, thing, steel-grey wings that appear to glint silver under the Infirmary lights, under which he spends most of his time. His halo is a simple band of what looks like steel, which rests on his head slightly askew.

The Archangel Gabrielle (Messenger of God and Angel of Music).

Her wings are large and golden, and they shimmer in any light, direct or otherwise. Many of the angels believe that she has the most beautiful wings of any angel in the Host of Heaven, as when she flies, it seems as though the sun has duplicated itself and decided to set itself free.

The Seraph Castielle (God’s Chosen and Angel of Humanity).

She has fairly large wings that appear to be pure black most of the time, but when in the direct light of the sun, they shimmer with all the colors in the light spectrum, and she appears to be consumed in a kaleidoscope of color, and while Gabrielle’s wings are conventionally beautiful, Castielle are breathtaking in a way that doesn’t even exist. Her halo is a beautifully twisted ring with the same properties of her wings.

And many years after Lucifer has fallen, and Michael has been locked up, and Raphael has died, and Gabrielle has run from heaven, Castielle has chosen the Winchesters over her family, time and time again.

Because the Angel of Humanity has fallen in love with humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with constructive criticism!!! Not only will it help my writing on here, but it will (hopefully) carry over to English, which will be one less reason for me to have panic attacks and stress migraines (I'm not okay).


End file.
